The Lovers
by Emochan
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma have known their feelings and Vegeta tries to realize what they mean, but when an old enemy show up, he tests Vegeta's love for Bulma. Will Vegeta tell Bulma his true feelings in time?


THE LOVERS **__**

THE LOVERS

****

A young woman stood on a balcony, crying and looking at the stars, where someone left. About 30 minutes ago, she came out to the balcony for fresh air, when a dark figure appeared before her. The moonlight revealed a tall, strong-looking man with black hair and eyes, staring at her.

"Veggita-chan…" The girl whispered, surprised. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed for forever. Then Veggita slowly walked closer towards the girl.

"Bulma-san…" He murmured. He then stopped walking and hesitated.

"Why…?" Bulma whispered to herself. "Why did he stop…?"

What am I doing?! Veggita thought. I feel so attracted to this woman, but why? What if she hates me? It's been like this for months.

"Oh Veggita…" Bulma stuttered, with a welcoming smile. Please come to me, Veggita. Please let me be a part of your life. I know you don't know how to love, but let me teach you. Let me heal your pain, she thought. Veggita sensed these feelings and was surprised. She feels this way for _me_**? No one has ever felt that way for…me. I've been so cruel to her, so I could hide my feelings, and she still…cares? He noticed her warm smile and he started to walk closer to Bulma. **

They grabbed each other slowly and Veggita put his hands through Bulma's blue hair. Then they kissed. Veggita sensed Bulma's love and held her tighter. Bulma then put her hands around Veggita's neck and started to play with his jet-black hair. Then Veggita took a deep breath and said, "I…I lo…love…you, Bulma. I have ever since I first saw you." He said. Bulma gasped quietly, then she smiled and giggled a bit.

Veggita felt puzzled.

" Silly Veggita. I have liked you since you first insulted me. sure I was mad, but you were the only one who ever stood up to me, and I was impressed. I love you, too." Veggita froze and pushed Bulma away. Then, he walked to the edge, and flew off, not looking back. Bulma began to cry, but she said, 

" Oh Veggita-chan, I know this is hard for you," She said. " But we can go through it **together." She walked into her room and cried herself to sleep. Then the balcony window opened. Then Veggita flew in. He walked over to Bulma quietly. " She is so beautiful when she is asleep." He whispered. Then he gently kissed her on the forehead. Before he left, he said to her, " I hope we can, Bulma-san. I want you to heal me." With that said, he left, tears of love falling to the ground.**

__

THE LOVERS 2

The woman stood on her balcony once more. " It's been a week, Veggita-chan. Please come back to me. I hope I didn't scare you away," she said to the stars. " I've stood here every night wishing for you to come back. Can't you hear me? Well, tomorrow's another day." She walked inside to make something to eat. Meanwhile, Veggita sat by a lake, staring into the water, at his reflection. 

" I don't understand. Why can't I hold her? Her love scares me and I run away like a wimp. I know now that I _am_ a loser." Then, he had flashback of the week before.

" I've liked you since you first insulted me. I love you, too…" Bulma's voice echoed in his head.

" What's wrong with me?! I can't take it! I've got to see her!" He shot into the air, towards Bulma's apartment. Bulma just finished making some sesame chicken, when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door, opened it, and discovered a letter on the front:

Bulma,

I must talk to you. Meet me at Cheery Blossom Lake immediately.

Veggita

Bulma gasped and quickly cleaned up. She put on a light green dress and make up. She wrapped the food into a picnic basket and dashed out to the lake. When she arrived, she saw nothing; no sign of Veggita. She sighed and sat down by the lake, setting up the food she brought. In the background, Veggita was flying between the trees, studying Bulma. Then, he quietly walked behind her. He then put his hand on Bulma's bare shoulder. She jumped, " GOD! Don't do that, IDIOT!" 

"Well SORRY for wanting to talk to you!"Veggita sneered and crossed his arms and faced the other way.

Bulma said, " Oh, I'm sorry, Veggita. I didn't notice you."

" That's better." He looked back and noticed Bulma's dress. " You dressed like that for me?"

" Yes, of course I did! Why, you don't like it? I bought it a couple of days ago."

" No, I just never saw you uh, like that before. It uh, makes you look different, in a uh, good way?" He struggled to say. Then there was a moment of silence. 

__

THE LOVERS 3

" Well, why don't you join me?" Bulma said, pointing her hands to the picnic. He nodded and they sat down. 

" This earth food is quite interesting. What is it?"

" Let's see, sesame chicken, fried rice, and Pepsi." 

" This seems delicious. You are an okay cook."

" Thanks. So, what did you want to talk about?" Bulma asked, already knowing the answer. She noticed Veggita get tense.

" I … I uh needed to uh, tell you something."

" What?"

" That I uh, that I love…love you." He whispered.

" That you what?"

" That I love you! God you are simple!"

" Wow, you care for me?" She sounded surprised, ignoring his insult. 

" Yeah, I have since I first saw you on Namek. I thought you were annoying, but there was something about you that made me have this strange feeling. At first I thought it was a phase, but that feeling grew more and more, and I couldn't ignore it. You're voice and smile kept sticking in my head." He then looked into Bulma's eyes. They widened and sparkled with tears, like stars.

" I want you to kiss me now, Veggita-chan."

" WHAT?!"

" Please. I haven't loved someone like this since I broke up with Yamcha."

" I saw you two together so much, so I treated you both cruelly. I think I was…"

" Jealous? I understand. You did a good job of hiding your true feelings. You were so arrogant, and kept to yourself so much, that I noticed you. You trained so hard, just to become stronger, to beat Goku. I felt such pity for you. Especially when Goku told me your childhood, how your father died, and how Freeza poorly raised you. I then understood why you were that way. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know any better. The others told me you would be forever that way, but I disbelieved them. I believe that there is good in everyone, so I stuck by you, gave you a place to stay, and my father's help for you to train. I stayed with you, even when you told me to leave. I could tell you had a heart, so I stayed. I wanted to help you open yourself, and to open your true heart."

" I guess you got what you wanted." 

" Yes I did and I am glad I did. Please kiss me right now!" They moved closer, and hugged. Then, even though Veggita hesitated a little, they kissed. They then fell asleep on the ground next to each other, Veggita holding Bulma in his arms, both dreaming of how their lives are now complete.

__ ****

THE LOVERS 4

Veggita woke up to the sounds of thunder. He turned to see a sleeping Bulma next to him, clinging to his jacket he covered her with. I don't want to wake this sleeping beauty, but I must, he thought. " Wake up, Bulma-san, it's going to rain soon."

" Huh…? Oh, good mourning, Veggita-chan." Bulma said with a smile.

" It's starting to rain; let's get out of here."

" Okay." Bulma put on Veggita's jacket and he carried her as they flew back to Bulma's apartment. As they landed, it started to rain heavily. " Thanks for taking me home, Veggita-chan."

" No problem." Then, Thunder and lightning struck. They stared at each other, figuring out what to do next. " Well, I gotta go now."

" Not in this weather you can't."

" HA! A super sajain never worries about weather!" As he started to fly, what seemed to be a lightning bolt struck him in the chest. " AAAHHH!" He screamed, falling to the ground.

" Veggita!" Bulma screamed as she ran to Veggita's side. Then there was a loud laughter. 

" Yeah! Die, you Bastard!" Then a figure of a man appeared. 

" Who are you?!" Bulma asked.

" Zar…Zargon…"

" Veggita?!" Bulma said, confused.

" Why…have…you…you come back?"

" Like you don't know!" He moved from the shadows. He was Veggita's height, had green hair, red eyes, and wore the type of suit Veggita wore when he worked under Freeza. 

" What are you talking about? Veggita?" Bulma questioned.

" We worked together, rather, I was his boss. I taught him well, but now I see that I failed."

" Answer me, why have you come back?!" Veggita yelled with most of his strength.

" Humph. Well, should I tell this in front of your 'little-friend'?"

" What ever you two have say, I want to hear it! I have the right to know!" 

" Fine. Well, I was Veggita's trainer back in the days. I trained him hard everyday, and told him about feelings. He saw them as evil, horrible, disgusting things. Now I see him with a mate, and even worse, a human?!"

" What's wrong with a human?!" Bulma shrieked, forgetting the situation she was in.

" Uh.." Veggita said as he tried to get up.

" Veggita, don't get up!"

"Hehe. I'm a super sajain; I feel little pain." He stumbled a bit as he tried to get up.

" Veggita, be careful!"

" I'm fine."

" Well, at least for now. That wound will spread in a while. Anyway, I'm here because I heard rumors that you have become soft. I see now that they were right."

" I am not soft!" Veggita disagreed coldly. 

" Are you sure? Since you have a human female as a mate and have been living on earth for some time, are you truly sure about that?" Then they stared at each other.

__

THE LOVERS 5

Veggita was shocked. Am I really becoming soft? Am I really forgetting my heritage? No, it's not true! Zarbon is tricking me, Veggita thought, as he grew angrier and angrier. " You pest! Shut your loud and annoying mouth!" Vegitta yelled. Zarbon just stood there, laughing.

" Hmm. I see that you have not changed your arrogance, foolish Veggita. I guess I should teach you more about being a sajain…"

" You are NOT my boss any more! Freeza is long gone and you are not a boss of anybody, especially me!"

" True, true. But you are forgetting one thing, Veggita."

" And what is that?"

"You have no choice; you are injured and any time now, it will spread throughout your body and attack all your organs."

" Oh no…Veggita…" Bulma stood there, shocked and terrified.

" Heehaahaaha. Your mate there does seem to worry about you so. Hmm, let's see…" Zarbon said, then he flew extremely fast and took Bulma up in the air.

" Bulma-san! Zarbon, give her back!!" Zarbon just laughed as Bulma tried to break free.

" Feisty little human, you are. You should stop you know, it doesn't faze me."

Then, Bulma bit Zarbon's hand, which covered her mouth. "OOOWWWW!" Then Bulma fell fast downward towards the ground, screaming. Veggita flew as quick as he could and caught Bulma in mid-air and landed softly. He could feel her shiver, since it was still raining and she was soaked. Zarbon began yelling at Bulma and flew down to them, landing next to them, acting calm. " It's really no use, if you want your life to last, give me the girl." Veggita put Bulma back on her feet and covered her.

" Why do you want her?!"

" Well, so you will regain your true mind, and I like her style." He said with an evil smile, while staring at her body.

" She is my mate! I will not allow you to take her!" he positioned himself to fight.

" I wouldn't, if I were you, I can see that your injury is spreading. You won't last a minute."

" Bulma, stay back and take cover. I'll deal with him."

" Okay; be careful, Veggita-chan." Bulma said as she ran under her porch. 

" Come on, butter-ball, lets end this." Veggita said with a grin.

" Alright, but I assure you that I will win this fight, foolish Veggita." Then, Veggita made his move, he went to punch Zarbon, but Zarbon got the better of him, and hit him in the area of his injury. Veggita wallowed in pain and fell to the ground. Then Zarbon flew as fast as lightning and before she knew what hit her, Bulma was in Zarbon's arms. " Veggita! Help me!" She screamed as she was being flown far away from her beloved. Veggita laid there, on the ground, in pain, watching Bulma disappear. 

" Bulma-san….I'll get….you ba…ck…Damn...you…. Zarbon…" was all he could say as he fell slowly into unconsciousness. 

__

THE LOVERS 6

Vegeta woke up, in a warm, dry bed. " Don't move, dear. You have a bad injury." A familiar voice said. Vegeta's sight began to clear and he saw Bulma's mother, Mrs. Briefs, the beautiful blond that she was, holding a cloth to his head. He was in Capsule Corp! " You need to rest. I found you laying hours ago on the front lawn."

" Hours?! I must find Bulma…" he said as he forced himself up.

" I'm sure she's fine, now lay and rest."

'If she only knew what happened. Nevermind, I must get up,' Vegeta thought.

" Go away, you don't understand! I have to go now!" Vegeta yelled as he pushed Mrs. Briefs out of the way and flew out the window, as fast as he could. 

Meanwhile….

" Let me go!!!" Bulma screamed as she was put into a large tube, which a hole was in front of her.

" Don't worry, your sweet Vegeta will come to your rescue soon enough. Now, I want to see you suffer. In an hour, all the oxygen will be out of there, as the hole seals up. Then, you'll have no air to breathe! Haahaahaa! That will get Vegeta right where I want him, then I'll destroy him for his punishment!"

" What did he do, anyway?!"

" Vegeta was a great student to me. He worked out right and fought well. After I heard that Freeza was killed, I was curious about what happened with Vegeta, since he said he would strike against Freeza. I found some other workers and they told me that Freeza was killed by a super sajain, and that Vegeta went to Earth, to become a human. I thought that he would go back to his ship, but I followed him here. Then, I watched him, as any teacher would with his student. I noticed him change more and more into a weak creature."

" So you have watched us all this time?" Bulma shivered in fear.

" Not all the time, but most. You look cute with a robe on, my dear." He began to laugh evilly. Bulma started to cry once again and covered her body with her arms, feeling violated. " How…how dare you!" She yelled.

" Now,now, my dear. Don't waste the precious air you have left." Zargon said, smiling. Bulma stopped and closed her eyes. " Please, Vegeta-chan, help me…"

Veggita flew as fast as he could, trying to sense Zargon's power level. 

"There they are!" he said as he landed by a large building. He ran in, and crashed through the door of the room Bulma and Zargon were in. 

" My, Vegeta. That's not the right way to come in, you didn't knock!" Zargon said, with a smirk.

"Veggita! Help!"

" Be quiet, Bulma. We have a guest, we should greet him accordingly." Zargon said, looking at Veggita.

" You let go of Bulma now!" Vegeta said, clenching his fists. 

" I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't. She has only moments left before her air runs out. I'll only free her after we are finished fighting."

" Why you little…"

" Come now, Vegeta. Let's get this over with. After your dead body is destroyed, I'll have your mate all to myself…" He said, winking at the crying Bulma.

" Don't you dare!" Veggita screamed. Then, he began to glow yellow as he screamed," Final Flash!" then a ball of energy flew towards Zargon…

__

THE LOVERS 7

Zargon Smirked as Vegeta's attack flew towards him. " Hehe, nice try." He said as he blocked the attack. He flew towards Vegeta and started throwing punches. Vegeta counterattacked with physical attacks and soon it became an all out war between the two. 

" Vegeta, please hurry!" Bulma screamed, as the hole grew smaller.

" Zargon, I won't let you do this to me!" Vegeta said as he shot hundreds of fireballs at Zargon. They hit Zargon and blood trickled down his chin. 

" How dare you! No one draws blood from me and gets away with it!" He screamed. He then shot out a large green energy beam at Vegeta. He blocked the attack, and flew above Zargon. 

" All these long years, I've waited to do this to you. You never treated me the way I wanted you to. Father made you tutor me, and the only reason I went along with it was because Father wanted it so. Ever since I left my kingdom, I've felt better. You will never harm my mate or me! Aggggggghhhhhhh!" Vegeta screamed as his entire body glowed yellow. His hair became bright yellow and his eyes became light green. When he was done transforming, his body grew in muscle size and a yellow energy emanated from him. Zargon looked in pure horror. 

" You…You're a…a super...super sayjain!" Vegeta smirked.

" I see you've finally learned that much. Yes, I am a super sayjain! And now you will see my wrath!" Vegeta flew fast towards Zargon and threw fireballs and balls of energy at him. Zargon got greatly injured. After a while of fighting, Zargon was hit and flew across the room, hitting a wall and being knocked out. 

" Vegeta!!" Bulma cried out. The hole was now the size of a quarter. 

" I'm coming!" Vegeta said as he flew over to the tube. He broke the tube, and caught Bulma as she fell out.

" Vegeta-chan…" Bulma said, smiling. Vegeta just stared at her as he caught his breath from the fight. She looked over at the unconscious Zargon. "What about him?"

" I'll deal with him soon enough. Let's get you home." He said, as he began to fly.

" I…don't think…so…" Zargon's voice faintly cried. " You…won't get…away from me…that easily…Vegeta…" Vegeta turned around and saw Zargon, all powered up, and glowing a dark shade of purple.

" Oh no…" Bulma said in shock.

" You want to fight to the finish, don't you, Vegeta? Don't let that human spoil your fun!" Zargon explained. Vegeta grinned, and put Bulma down on the ground.  
" Vegeta…please don't…" Bulma exclaimed. 

" Don't worry about me. I'll win!" Vegeta said as he flew in front of Zargon. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Then Zargon made his attack. Vegeta blocked it and started shooting out large beams of energy at Zargon. 

" Give me your best shot, Vegeta!" Zargon said.

" Alright!" Vegeta said, powering up. He created an enormous ball of energy and shot it at Zargon. It engulfed him, creating an explosion.

" No!!!" Was the last thing Zargon spoke. Bulma screamed from the fire being created.

" Vegeta!!" She cried. Vegeta grabbed her and they flew back to Bulma's apartment. They went inside, and Bulma grabbed a medical kit and cleaned Vegeta of his wounds. Then they stared at each other. Vegeta powered down, and walked into Bulma's room, taking out his jacket.

" What are you doing, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

" You'll see." Vegeta said, in a cold tone. He motioned for her to sit down on the couch. He got all his nerve and sat in front of her. " I'm gonna do this the way you humans do it. Naturally I would bite your neck, but I think you would want it this way." Bulma looked puzzled. Vegeta took a deep breath and took out a little box. He opened it. Inside was a large diamond ring.

" Oh Vegeta-chan…" Bulma said.

" Bulma-san…Will you marry me?" Bulma pounced on Vegeta and kissed him.   
" Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

__

The Lovers 8: Epilogue

"This is Trunks; your new son." Bulma said, as she handed a small baby to Vegeta.

" Trunks…I'm a father to this runt?" Vegeta said. Bulma giggled.

" Hey, this runt is our son, so don't call him that. He's a beautiful baby boy."

" Beautiful? Bah! Males aren't supposed to be called 'beautiful'. This bot will become a strong sayjain!" Bulma rolled her eyes.

" He is going to get an education first, dear."

" Sayjains don't need an education, we fight!"

" Well, he's half sayjain, and half human. At least he has to have half an education!" Vegeta sighed.

" Darn you, Woman. You always win this stupid fights."

" I know I do!" Bulma smiled. Vegeta sweatdropped and groaned. 

" All I know is that this Trunks is extremely heavy." Vegeta said, handing him back to Bulma. Bulma took out a bottle and began to feed Trunks. She looked at Vegeta as he sat down in a chair next to her.

" Hey, Vegeta-chan?"

" Yeah?"

" Could you sing that song you sang on our wedding night?" Vegeta blushed faintly.

" Do I have to?"

" I really want to hear it."

" Oh alright.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
And stand at the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life…"

"Vegeta-chan…I Love you…" Bulma said.

" I Love you too, Bulma-san." 

Then they kissed, and Trunks giggled.

  


__


End file.
